


and duty calls

by Ro29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Duty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs A Nap, Queerplatonic Relationships, So does Cody, War, and letting the fact you're both alive overwhelm you for a moment, im a sucker for keldabe okay, just being in each others space, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: Obi-Wan bows and ends the holo call.He stands with a weary sigh, pinches the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache that’s been building. Cody is an ever-faithful presence beside him, standing in parade rest, quiet and watching.Obi-Wan grimaces, “Did you see it, Commander?”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	and duty calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroacejoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/gifts).



> for the prompt; i must request some soft qp codywan for the clone prompts. (perhaps something contrasting/exploring them when on-duty versus off-duty)

Obi-Wan bows and ends the holo call.

He stands with a weary sigh, pinches the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache that’s been building. Cody is an ever-faithful presence beside him, standing in parade rest, quiet and watching.

Obi-Wan grimaces, “Did you see it, Commander?”

Cody nods, serious and grave “They were deflecting. The most direct answer they gave was that they _have_ been expecting us.”

Obi-Wan sighs, “I was afraid you’d say that, I’d been hoping I was just tired but—”

Cody tips his head in acknowledgment, slips out of parade rest and up to the other side of the table, brings up some information with quick fingers and sets it out.

He brings up a map and points to two spots a bit of a way from each other on the far side of the planet, “Oddball noticed odd movement here and here.”

Obi-Wan frowns, the two spots _shouldn’t_ have anything to induce those types of movements, in fact there shouldn’t _be_ anything there at all if what the officials have been telling him is true.

But they’re already fairly sure the officials are hiding something, it’s just a matter of _what_.

Obi-Wan has a sinking feeling that _something_ is about to go wrong.

* * *

Obi-Wan is starting to feel like being right is, in fact, a _bad_ thing.

Things go wrong from the first moment they step on the planet, and they only get worse from there.

The government has been working with the Separatists, housing one of the droid factories for them all the while playing the Republic and gathering what intel they can and sending it to the Separatists.

It is, in short, a long con that has been costing the Republic and GAR dearly, even _before_ the mission goes sideways.

Obi-Wan grits his teeth, reaches out into the Force and pushes the droids away, clears a spot for his men to breathe as they fight and focuses on the pull of the Force in his chest, let’s it guide him to where he needs to be most.

Cody is a constant presence in the background of it all and Obi-Wan let’s the knowledge of his safety keep him moving forward, takes his worry and sets it aside.

He moves through the fight, going to where he’s needed most and helping as much as he can. It feels like hours before they finally begin to see the end drawing close.

They sabotage the factories and Obi-Wan is happy to hear the sound of explosions for one of the few times in his life.

By the end of it, they are all exhausted and Obi-Wan wants nothing more than to gather all of his men and Cody and just make sure they’re okay and alive, leave everything else for later.

But they have a duty to do still, and it is not yet quite time for that.

They took too many losses, and Obi-Wan feels the deaths of his men like an ache in his chest as he helps with the cleanup.

They debrief and Obi-Wan is glad that they got at least some information out of this whole mess, though he isn’t looking forward to the meeting he’ll need to have with the council.

He manages to get away afterward, before any of his medics can track him down. He’s tired and drained and he still has so much left to clean up after this mess and he _can’t_ do any of that from the medbay.

He rubs a hand over his eyes as he enters the office, centers himself, breathes in and out until he is calm. He’s still on-duty after all, still has men who need him and duties to complete.

He passes Cody’s desk and rests a gentle hand on his shoulder for a second and can feel the way the tension that has been running through his Commander this whole time drains a little bit.

Obi-Wan smiles, “It’s good to see you alive Commander.”

Cody huffs, “You too, General. You were supposed to go to medbay though, I’ve gotten about ten comms about it.”

Obi-Wan winces, “Ah, yes, well.”

Cody laughs, tired, and says firmly, “After this, you’re going to get checked out.”

Obi-Wan’s lip twitches up and he sighs, “If it will put you at ease, my dear.”

The rest of the tension drains out of Cody and Obi-Wan hums, reaches gently for Cody’s presence and lets himself sit with it for a bit, that steadfast care and love and determination.

Cody finishes typing something and stands up with a wince as his back cracks. He slips his helmet off and steps around the desk, pulls Obi-Wan down into _keldabe_.

They stay like that for a long while, Cody with one hand wrapped around Obi-Wan’s nape and the other around his waist. Obi-Wan sighs and lets the last of the professionalism slip away for just a second.

For a second, they just let themselves be.

And then they untangle from each other, and Cody sits back down at his desk and Obi-Wan starts up the holo call and they try to make sure they can keep their men alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
